


Superfluous Surety

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (a little), Affection, Devotion, Elemental Soulmate Guides, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Soulmates, playful, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Tenzou wants so very much what the almost impossible to believe jutsu offers . . . or is it that what he truly wants is something else, something he may even already have?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103
Collections: Valentine's Spectacular (2020)





	Superfluous Surety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fluffy Valentine's Spectacular soulmate project, with a soulmate-finding jutsu I created rather than an entire AU, precisely. . .

Kinoe’s brow furrowed as he unrolled another scroll from the small collection he had been passed to study, all precious information collected from the works of the Shodaime and Nidaime. He pored over them dutifully, working until he mastered each mokuton jutsu the great Senju had recorded, and expanding his knowledge otherwise when he had time.

This one. . . Elemental guide? Kinoe studied it closely. Called to an animal to represent one’s spirit . . . shaped out of a natural affinity . . . guided-

Soul’s match? _Soulmates?_

Kinoe froze, throat tight, then rolled the scroll up and put it aside with a small headshake.

Soulmates. He shook his head again, shutting it out of his mind, and resolutely drew the next scroll to himself, frowning as he focused on the jutsu it described.

* * *

Tenzou’s eyes widened and he jerked with surprise, reaching for the tumbling box as it came down by his head. He caught it easily, but the lid popped off and he sighed as scrolls bounced off his shoulder and scattered across the floor at his feet and off some ways behind him.

Putting the box down, Tenzou sighed and moved to collect the scrolls. He inspected them as he went, and was a little surprised to find some of the oldest ones in his possession - some of these had come from the work of the Nidaime, or the records of the Shodaime’s style. He went through them idly; he had studied everything there was to offer, mokuton, suiton, and doton, years ago and mastered-

Tenzou paused, putting aside the other scrolls in his lap and drawing the one he held closer. He had . . . forgotten about it. Had _made_ himself forget, perhaps.

A jutsu that would find the match to one’s soul - or at least. . . Would offer. . .

Tenzou’s heart clenched and a face flickered through his mind, a playfully-glinting eye peeking through messy hair accompanied by a soft voice. The memory was gone as soon as it came, and Tenzou smoothed his hand over the precise, slanting characters that the Nidaime had added to the scroll, which was older than his work. Tenzou was very familiar with the Nidaime’s work and the style of his notes.

 _Then_ , Tenzou - _Kinoe_ \- had put it aside, had relegated it to something impossible, if not at all then at least for him. For any creature of Root.

Now. . .

Tenzou hadn’t _wanted_ to, perhaps, but as he had been then, he had been unable to even contemplate that matching souls could exist, much less be something-

Tenzou rubbed a thumb over one of the Nidaime’s added notes. _He_ could do the jutsu himself. It was a reasonable amount of chakra and it required more _focus_ and _determination_ than anything, from what the Nidaime had added here - you. . .

One had to truly long for their soul’s match to call up a true guide.

Tenzou swallowed thickly and rolled the scroll up hurriedly, getting off the couch and gathering the scrolls efficiently to put them back in their box. In a few minutes he had it closed up and neatly back up on the shelf it had come from, and he put it out of his mind as he went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

There was one scroll left on the table beside the couch, but Tenzou didn’t look back.

* * *

Tenzou straightened his back and drew a deep breath, bringing his hands up. The scroll with the jutsu was back in his apartment, but Tenzou didn’t need it - he knew the jutsu, though he’d yet to try even shaping any of the seals without moulding chakra.

Now. . . It was time.

He shifted a little, calming himself. Tenzou ran through the seals, focusing on his heart and his- his wish for-

Tenzou’s eyes burned for a moment as his chest _ached_ with the desire for that match to his soul that scroll had offered the hope of, his heart fluttering as he felt a strange pull at his chakra - not too much, not too harsh, but somehow deeper and still coiled within his chest even as it drew outwards.

A shimmer in reality, and the ground rippled, a spiralling twist of mokuton erupting from it and rapidly warping into a new shape. Tenzou felt the continued draw at his chakra, but that was all - it was shaping itself, with none of his control. It made his breath come short with a flash of panic; it had been years since mokuton had escaped his control, years more since it had continued to draw on his chakra as it did so, but Tenzou had seen _horrors_ when-

It . . . stopped.

The gentle tug deep in his chest remained, but the mokuton was . . . stable. Tenzou suppressed a shudder, his throat tight and his stomach in knots. A wolf formed of the mokuton that had so mastered itself stood before him, huge and rangy and thin, moving fluidly as it stretched a little and shook itself, thickly layered ‘fur’ shaped of vines and the same wood as the rest of the creature ruffling as though it were real.

Tenzou swallowed thickly as the wolf looked up at him, eyes locked on the scar dug into the wood running down over the creature’s own left eye.

The mokuton wolf cocked its head, then moved, huge paws silent on the grass as it circled Tenzou - he stiffened - then came back around him along the other side. Tenzou looked down, startling as the wolf suddenly shouldered him firmly.

Tenzou toppled over, stifling a yelp and wondering if he should lash out - but. . . It was _his jutsu_ , and he had read the original words and the Nidaime’s notes on it, that the creature should be independent and intelligent, would not cause harm, would. . .

The wolf pressed at Tenzou, then settled itself at his side with a heavy thump, sprawling mostly on top of him. Tenzou’s eyes widened, and he lowered one hand carefully to rest on the creature’s shoulder.

A heavy sigh and the wolf nudged its head against his own shoulder, tilting up just enough to catch his gaze with one eye. Tenzou took a careful breath and let himself relax where he lay, looking up at the sky as the wolf settled in on top of him, heavy and solid.

It was, he thought some time later, idly rubbing the wolf’s side, oddly . . . comforting.

It was. . .

It was very like Kakashi when he was at his most performatively lazy, Tenzou thought, and his chest tightened as his fingers curled in the ruffled wooden fur.

A gentle nuzzle of the wolf’s huge muzzle made him relax again, eyes wide, watching the clouds drift above in the narrow slice of sky visible through the trees.

* * *

“Kuko!” Tenzou yelped, lunging for the scroll his guide had just _snatched_ off the table while he was chopping daikon and eggplant. “Give me that back!”

The wolf grinned at him around the scroll, front paws splaying out over the floorboards, toes flexing, and Tenzou scowled, narrowing his eyes. Kuko’s plumed tail wagged, but he didn’t move otherwise.

Tenzou lunged again, and then Kuko’s ears perked up, his head tilting towards the door, and he tossed the scroll in the air and vanished. Tenzou frowned as he caught the scroll, looking towards the door himself.

There was a knock at the door, and Tenzou eyed the spot where Kuko had been suspiciously while he went to answer it.

“Kakashi!” Tenzou greeted, startled and pleased - Kakashi was back early, then.

Kakashi smiled, stepping inside and drawing the door closed behind himself as he dipped his head and nuzzled along Tenzou’s cheek and jaw. “Hello, kitten.” he greeted, and kissed Tenzou’s cheek just in front of his ear through the mask.

Tenzou laughed. “Hello, darling.” he returned happily, leaning into Kakashi with a hum, arm curled around his slim waist, then stepping away reluctantly. “I’m making dinner, if you would like to join me.”

Kakashi hummed. “Thank you. What’s this?”

Tenzou raised his brows, then looked at the scroll in his hand. “Oh, it’s-” He swallowed, suddenly recognising it. It was the scroll with the elemental guide jutsu on it. “It’s . . . quite an interesting jutsu, actually. The Nidaime studied it and made his notes. Would you like to try it?” he offered it to his lover.

Kakashi hummed curiously and accepted the scroll, tugging his mask down as he trailed after Tenzou into the kitchen. He kept an eye on his lover as Kakashi studied it, even as he went back to work on preparing dinner.

“Interesting. I suppose.” Kakashi said, and Tenzou bit his lip, adjusting the fish in the pan. “No thank you. Not for me.” There was silence for a moment, and then- “Are you. . .” he trailed off.

“Kakashi?” Tenzou asked, glancing around as he pulled the pan off the heat.

“. . .are you going to try it?” Kakashi asked, looking up at Tenzou through his fringe. “Look for your . . . soulmate?”

Tenzou stilled, then left dinner spread across the counter and went to his lover, pulling the scroll from his hands and setting it aside. Kakashi looked up at him, eye wide and a little sorrowful.

“Kakashi,” Tenzou said softly, nudging Kakashi’s chair away from the table and settling lightly across his lap, “I,” he paused, “already have used the jutsu. _Before_ ,” he bowed his head, brushing a gentle kiss to Kakashi’s cheek, not specifying further, “and I built a relationship with _you_. I love _you_. No matter what.”

Kakashi’s hands crept over his sides, arms wrapping around him, and Tenzou leaned closer to him. “I love you.” Kakashi returned very quietly. “I don’t know that I could ever- I don’t _want_ anyone else. And I don’t want to find that there’s someone who. . .”

Tenzou nodded, resisting the urge to kiss him, waiting for him to finish if he would.

“If there is someone else that it thinks I should. . . I don’t want to know. I have you, and I don’t want some jutsu to try to lead me away; I don’t want that to change.” Kakashi said softly. His jaw flexed as he clenched it after falling silent.

Tenzou kissed him. “I wouldn’t push you to try it.” he said gently, stroking Kakashi’s hair back out of his face. “The jutsu will lead nowhere unless both soulmates use it, and it has been lost for decades,” he paused, “even then, it only leads; you can choose not to follow. I thought it was interesting . . . but I love you and I would never choose to leave you, no matter the supposed possibility offered.”

Kakashi smiled, relaxing a little, and Tenzou rubbed their noses together, relaxing himself.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I would _never_ mean. . .” Tenzou shook his head, and Kakashi hugged him tighter, tipping his head up to kiss Tenzou again, lingering this time.

Their dinner was lukewarm by the time Tenzou finally pulled away from Kakashi’s soft, nuzzling kisses to finish dishing it up, but he suspected neither of them really minded. After, Kakashi helped him with the washing up, and Tenzou felt his lover’s clever fingers brushing over his hip, back, or neck from time to time as they worked, but no matter how fast or vigilant he was he could never catch Kakashi at it.

Laughing and shaking his head, Tenzou pulled Kakashi away from the last of it - their cups, from the tea they’d shared after dinner - and into the main room. Kakashi kissed his neck and hesitated, and Tenzou hummed, drawing him through it and into the short hallway.

Kakashi smiled and allowed himself to be shepherded into the bathroom, and then swiftly into the shower, clearly basking in the attention as Tenzou’s hands roamed his body along with the flowing water. Tenzou himself hardly needed much washing - he’d spent the day in the apartment, doing little beyond reading, cooking, and reorganising one of his cupboards - but Kakashi lingered over returning the favour, and Tenzou was hardly loathe to allow it, rather enjoying the affectionate care.

He had his eyes closed as Kakashi’s hands worked through his hair, then slid down his back, kneading gently, and he startled when he felt-

Tenzou looked down to see Kakashi kneeling before him, spiky hair only slightly less wild having been soaked through, and nuzzling his stomach, hands drifting down over his hips and thighs. “Kakashi. . .”

Kakashi made a humming, whining inquisitive noise and Tenzou shivered. He nipped Tenzou’s hip, one hand sliding lower, knuckles trailing up the inside of Tenzou’s thigh. His cock stirred easily as Kakashi continued to stroke, kiss, and nip, lavish with his caresses but avoiding Tenzou’s cock, balls, or ass.

“Kakashi, darling-” Tenzou half gasped, and Kakashi slanted a sly look up at him, then nuzzled across his groin and down to the base of his cock. Kakashi nuzzled, kissed, and licked, working his way up slowly from Tenzou’s balls along his shaft as tension grew in the pit of his stomach. Kakashi lapped at him, eye closing, and gripped his hips as he took the head of Tenzou’s cock into his mouth, swiping gently with his tongue to toy with Tenzou’s foreskin. Tenzou’s hips jerked as his breath caught, and there was the soft rumble of a moan building around his cock.

Kakashi reached up, palm sliding over Tenzou’s stomach and ribs, fingers splayed.

Tenzou covered his lover’s hand with his own, free hand stroking down behind Kakashi’s ear along his neck to settle on his shoulder. Kakashi tilted his head, water dripping down his face from his sodden fringe as it bowed a little lower, hiding his closed eyes. He pulled off of Tenzou’s cock to trail teasing kisses down its length.

The combination of soft kisses and the ticklish trickles of water over his skin made Tenzou shiver, toes flexing, and sway where he stood. Kakashi steadied him with a gentle push before taking his cock in again. This time Kakashi went further, letting it press against the roof of his mouth, tongue fluttering against the underside, then rocking back even as pleasure spread through Tenzou’s body from the caress. The hot water still coursing over his shoulders and back contrasted the equally hot sparking rush of pleasure beneath his skin, and the combination made his breath come short.

Tenzou moaned, hips tilting slowly forwards into the wet warmth wrapped around his cock. Kakashi moved with him, giving another low moan and pulling back just a little before taking him slowly deeper. He sucked in a slow rhythm that remained steady even as he shifted unpredictably, now deeper, now pulling back to focus on the sensitive head, now cupping Tenzou’s balls and rubbing his thumb at the base of Tenzou’s cock, a touch just firm enough to make him whimper. He squeezed his eyes shut so hard that starbursts exploded behind his eyelids.

“Kakashi, _oh_. . .” Tenzou said softly, grip tightening on his lover’s shoulder, and Kakashi made a louder sound this time as he took Tenzou all the way to the base, the thrum of his muffled voice making Tenzou shudder, legs trembling.

Kakashi shifted a little, swallowing, and Tenzou froze so as not to thrust against the glorious feeling. Kakashi pushed against his hip, steadying him, and tightened his clasp on Tenzou’s hand. Tenzou gripped tighter as well, shifting one foot back a little for a steadier stance as Kakashi’s mouth moved slowly up the length of his cock.

When he reached the head, Kakashi paused there teasingly - just long enough to pull a whimper from Tenzou’s throat. Kakashi laughed, a flash of his sharp teeth as his mouth opened, but quieted himself quickly and pressed a lingering kiss to the head of Tenzou’s cock. The soft pressure of it only stoked the burning heat of pleasure building low in Tenzou’s stomach even before Kakashi shifted and let the length of Tenzou’s cock slide slowly into his mouth again.

Kakashi moved a little faster this time, squeezing Tenzou’s hand as he moaned, tensing. Every slide of Kakashi’s mouth over him, fluttering caress of his tongue against Tenzou’s shaft or sensitive head, made him yet dizzier with building pleasure.

Fingers tightening on Tenzou’s hip, Kakashi took his cock in to the base once more, lips tight and voice thrumming in a soft, long note. Tenzou gasped as he came with a restrained jerk, swaying as overwhelming pleasure swept through him in a spiking rush and kept steady only by Kakashi’s tight grip on him.

Tenzou opened his mouth but couldn’t quite find words. He struggled to catch his breath as Kakashi sucked at him gently, lingering with slow swipes of his tongue, then eased away carefully. Tenzou shivered and swayed, and Kakashi tugged at their clasped hands, rising gracefully before him and wrapping an arm around his waist, nuzzling kisses along his jaw.

“Kakashi.” Tenzou managed after another minute, still buzzing with pleasure as he cuddled into his lover’s embrace. He stroked up Kakashi’s side and cupped the nape of his neck, and Kakashi leaned in willingly for a deep, slow kiss.

Kakashi washed Tenzou again, exerting rather more effort to keep him steady on his feet this time, and then they stepped out to dry off. By the time they were making their way to Tenzou’s bed, Tenzou had begun to return the teasingly fleeting caresses his lover had stolen earlier - if with rather more intent than Kakashi had displayed in the kitchen. With that distraction, it took them longer than it really should have to move from the bathroom to the bedroom, and their robes got lost somewhere along the way.

Kakashi responded eagerly to Tenzou’s touches, hard cock jumping under his hand when he gave a fleeting stroke, and he pushed his lover playfully into bed only to get a bright smile and an inviting pull drawing him in after.

* * *

Tenzou traced absent patterns over Kakashi’s ribs with one hand, feeling lazily aglow with pleasure and warmth in the aftermath of their play and not at all inclined to move from his place atop his lover, head resting on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Tenzou?” Kakashi said softly. “. . .kitten?”

“Mmrm?” Tenzou lifted his head, blinking lazily as he met Kakashi’s gaze.

“We . . . stay together, regardless . . . yes?” Kakashi asked, and Tenzou frowned.

“I always wish to stay with you.” he said, confused at the question but sure of the answer, nevertheless.

“Then,” Kakashi looked away, Tenzou followed his gaze to find Kuko there in the shadows of his bedroom and was shocked; Kuko had never appeared near Kakashi - or, indeed, anyone else - before, “I will . . . try the jutsu.”

Tenzou startled, eyes snapping back to Kakashi. He shifted a little.

“You needn’t, if you don’t wish it, darling.” Tenzou said softly. “I’m a little sorry I brought it up, you seemed so. . .”

Kakashi had seemed so _sure_ of his upset, as though it confirmed that Tenzou would want something, someone else. Tenzou hadn’t even considered that, and never would. He glanced at Kuko, then back to Kakashi, who confirmed he wanted to try, of his own accord.

“Wait, now?” Tenzou asked, startled, and Kakashi laughed.

“Yes. I’ve decided, I don’t want to be _thinking_ about it for however long.” Kakashi said, which Tenzou supposed was fair. “No,” he shook his head when Tenzou asked if he needed the scroll, “I’ve got it.” He smirked slightly.

Tenzou remained, then, where he was, as Kakashi’s arm tightened across his back. Kakashi took a breath, squeezing him close, then shaped the seals around him. They waited, both barely breathing, and then-

Tenzou tensed as shimmering blue lines chased each other in a writhing glow over Kakashi’s skin, blooming from his chest and spreading outwards. Kakashi watched with a wide eye, and they swiftly coalesced, rising into the form of a small wildcat that paused by Kakashi’s shoulder, returning both of their stares.

The lightning cat tilted its head, and Tenzou looked between it and his lover as they stared at each other. Then it looked away, licking the sparking ‘fur’ of its shoulder, before sauntering over, stepping onto Kakashi’s ribs beside Tenzou - he hurriedly slid his hand out of the way - and then up onto Tenzou’s arm, proceeding up to his back, walking across his shoulders. Tenzou remained where he was, frozen, a little afraid to even draw a full breath as the wildcat shifted and moved atop him, then stilled.

After a few long moments the cat leapt away, neatly off the bed, and Tenzou shuddered, gasping.

“Kitten? Are you all right?” Kakashi asked, cupping his cheek, and Tenzou met his gaze, a more pleasant shiver running through him. He nodded. Kakashi’s thumb stroked back and forth over his cheek, and then they both turned to look at the cat.

It stalked the last few steps to Kuko, who lowered his head tentatively, then went still as the wildcat leapt, climbing onto his back and walking up his spine. It stopped at the base of his neck as he was craning his head around to look, sniffing and turning carefully, ears perked and twisting attentively. After a few revolutions it curled up right there between Kuko’s shoulders, settling in with apparent contentment.

Tenzou watched a few moments more, then turned to look Kakashi in the face once more.

“Kitten.” Kakashi said, and Tenzou hummed, raising his eyebrows. Kakashi gave a crooked grin. “ _Kitten_ , Tenzou.”

“What do- Oh.” Tenzou ducked his head, pressing his face to Kakashi’s chest, and Kakashi laughed, hugging him tight and ruffling his hair with a gentle hand.

“I do love you.” Kakashi said softly, sounding deeply content. The warm tone of his voice made Tenzou’s heart flutter.

Tenzou smiled, eyes closed, and rubbed his cheek against Kakashi’s chest. “I love you.”

“I have a question, if you don’t mind answering it.” Kakashi said, and Tenzou hummed agreement, but didn’t raise his head yet. Kakashi’s fingertips trailed down the back of his neck, rubbing gently, and Tenzou shivered under the caress. “Did you . . . approach me because you thought,” he paused, leaving a silence that felt just a beat too long, and Tenzou opened his eyes, lifting his head to look at Kakashi, “ _he_ was me?” he finished, tilting his head and looking towards the pair of animals now curled up on the floor in the centre of the room.

Tenzou looked at them for a moment; the dainty, but solidly built little wildcat glowing faintly with the electricity of its form and snugly settled on Kuko’s slender shoulders, Kuko lying comfortably on the floor with his head turned far enough to almost let him look at the cat.

“No.” Tenzou said, turning his gaze back to his lover - his _soulmate_ , and his heart lit giddily with that thought, that _knowledge_ , now. “I cared for you already, very much. I _wanted_ you, very much,” he admitted shyly, “I think . . . he gave me the courage to come to you, and try?”

Kakashi nodded slightly, rubbing at the nape of Tenzou’s neck again, and he swallowed.

“Are you. . .” he trailed off, not sure what he wanted to ask, how to finish his question. Upset? Happy? Satisfied? Surprised?

Kakashi’s fingers curled, cupping Tenzou’s nape. “I love you. I shouldn’t,” he added, “have doubted you - it couldn’t have been anyone but you, really.”

Tenzou grinned, heart achingly full. “I would have resisted anything I thought could possibly part us, myself, you know, darling.” he said, and Kakashi smiled ruefully, humming a soft note of agreement. He tugged gently, and Tenzou shifted on top of him until they were comfortably close enough to share a kiss, which spilled from one into another and another, soft, lingering, warm kisses.

“I should . . . so we can clean up a little. . .” Tenzou said softly between kisses, shifting a little, though reluctantly. Kakashi made a negative sounding rumble. “We’ll regret-”

“Stay right here.” Kakashi insisted, holding Tenzou close against himself, and Tenzou shivered and relaxed into his arms. He had no arguments against that.

They traded gradually lazier kisses until finally settling more comfortably side by side, fingers twined, and eventually drifting to sleep. When Tenzou’s eyes closed, the wolf and the wildcat were still curled together contentedly nearby, the little raiton wildcat the source of a soft blue glow that barely lit the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuko comes from 枸杞 - wolfberry, also known as the matrimony vine. (How many times do you think Tenzou accidentally called him Kukoshi? Or just Kakashi. . .)


End file.
